Allen's Piano Song
by WonderBoyRobin
Summary: When Allen disappears Dearing a search of a house, it's up to Lavi and Kanda to fine and save him from the shadows within the house.


Allen walked into the Wight music room.

There was a full linked mare near a window, the window showed a dull, clouded sky, and a full Wight piano.

Allen walked in moor, and the door behind him slammed shut.

Allen turned around and treed to open the door.

"Hay Kanda, Lavi! The door shut! I can't get out! Help!"

The piano started up, soft, and sweet.

"They can't hear you my little angel of music. Come, come sit with me and play for me."

Allen spun around to see a gray skinned boy, with dark hair like his, and a white version of his close sitting at the piano.

Allen backed up, preparing himself for a fight if needed.

"Who are you?"

The boy did not turn to him.

"Why I am you. Only I am your shadow."

The boy turned around, his music stopping, and get up walking to Allen.

Allen stood there shocked.

'He looks like me, like I'm looking in a mare. But how?'

The boy took Allen s hand, his eyes capturing Allen's.

All of Allen's thoughts, wares, anger, confusion, everything, was suddenly goon.

All Allen wanted to do was play for this boy.

The boy led Allen to the piano, and sat him down.

Leaning down the boy whispered into Allen s ear.

"Play for me my little angel of music."

Allen put his fingers on the keys and began.

His fingers danced littlie over the keys, the music sifted and boatful.

The boy smiled and moved his fingers over Allen s neck.

"This is what a want my little angel of music. Play for me. Stay here with me and play for me."

Allen's eyes dolled, they became more clouded as his music went on.

But little did Allen know that Kanda and Lavi were on their whey to find him.

Kanda and Lavi ran down the hall that they last soy Allen run down.

"Where do you think he went? He was supposed to stay with us!"

Lavi looked annoyed and scared at the same time.

Kanda stared strait a head, not talking, not showing what he was thinking.

The two stopped when they whir halfway near the door Allen had gone throw.

"Is that... music?"

Lavi turned to Kanda confused.

"Come on. Kanda started off down the hall agene. Hay! What for me!"

Lavi Ran after Kanda.

Kanda ran faster.

'Allen what have you gotten yourself into now?'

Kanda stopped at the door, the music was lewder hear.

Lavi ran up next to him, breathing heavily.

"You... think... He's... In... Here?"

Kanda nodded and tried the door.

"Locked?"

Kanda banged his fist on the door.

"Allen? Allen, are you in there?"

Lavi knelt down and peered throw the key hole.

Throw it he would see Allen sitting at the piano, playing all by his self.

"He's in there. He's by his self, and he's the one playing. Hay Allen! Open the door!"

Allen didn't hear them, he contends to play.

The boy leaned over Allen aging.

"Do not lesson to them. Only lesson to me my little angel of music."

The boy walked over to the mere and stepped one foot in and turned to Allen, holding his hand out to Allen.

Kanda and Lavi banged on the door, yelling, and trying to burst the door down.

"Come with me my little angel of music. Come and stay with me."

Allen's music stipend and he stared at the boy, getting up he walked over to the boy taking his hand.

The boy stepped all the way in to the mare, and poled Allen closer to it.

But be for Allen could step in the door busted open, and Kanda and Lavi ran in.

"Allen what is wrong with you?"

Kanda poled Allen away from the mare.

Allan's hand fell out of the boys, he blinked his eyes became clearer.

"Kanda? Lavi? What are you two doing here?"

Allen sounded tired, and he was swaying from side to side.

"Allen? Are you ok?"

Allen s eyes doled a gene, his legs giving way.

"I-I feel dizzy."

Allen began to fall, Kanda s arms flow out and caught Allen before he could fall to the ground.

"Allen!"

Lavi freaked as Kanda picked Allen up and began to carry him out.

"His he oks? What happened? He looked just fine a minute ago!"

"Shut up. Whatever happened in hears seemed to have drained him.

Let's just get back home; the doters can take care of him thin."

Lavi nodded and followed Kanda out.

When the three got back home Kanda walked off with Allen to the infirmary.

Everyone who soy theme stopped and stared.

Kanda ignored them all.

He was half a two floors away when he heard Allen grown, and felt his body move.

"K-Kanda? What's going on? Where are we?"

Kanda didn't stop but looked down to see Allan's confused eyes fixed on his.

"We're backing home. I'm taking you to the infirmary. You passed out on us back at that weird mansion. What do you remailer?"

Allen blinked trying to remailer.

"All I remailer is hearing a song. The rest is a blank."

Kanda nodded.

"We found you in a locked room playing the piano, when we got in you looked like you were trying to go into a mare. When I poled you away you fainted."

"Oh. Did you carry me all the ways hear?"

Kanda nodded.

Allen smiled and laid his head agents Kanda's chest, closing his eyes a gin her relaxed, cozying Kanda to stop and look down at him, a blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you Kanda; you're a really good friend."

Kanda smiled to himself and started walking aging.

"Don't mention it Allen."

The End


End file.
